


Day of the Moustache

by RandomRuth



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Crack, End of the Road, Gen, Humour, Immortal Sins, Miracle Day, One-Shot, Pre-Series, moustache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRuth/pseuds/RandomRuth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How on Earth did Angelo get a photo of Jack with a moustache? Mildy cracky.</p>
<p>Spoilers for Miracle Day 7 & 8.</p>
<p>One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day of the Moustache

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Miracle Day 7 "Immortal Sins" and 8 "End of the Road". I saw the photo in Angelo's living room of Jack with a moustache, and those plot bunnies started hopping. If I remember correctly, Jack can't grow facial hair, so here is my random explanation of how Angelo got the shot. Enjoy! :)

Hannah Walsh sat at her desk, the alien computer bleeping at her nosily. The beeping echoed through the Torchwood Hub which loomed above her. It never ceased to amaze her at what these computers could do, and no doubt in the future they could do so much more - she might be able to look up photos of cats (she loved cats). Hannah reached to her left and lifted her breakfast – an apple. She took a bite, and went back to typing up her report of the previous night's events. Nothing really exciting happened, just a Weevil for Peter to deal with and some research on that alien Hoover for Chris. Of course, Peter and Chris knew every trick in the book to make sure that they didn't have to write their own reports. She smiled to herself. However annoying they may be, they were a lot of fun to be around.

Hannah's thoughts were interrupted by the alarm of the cog-wheel door sounding, announcing someone's arrival. "Hello," she said, through another mouthful of apple, not bothering to look up from her work.

"Good morning, Hannah." The voice was Jack Harkness'. He sounded really cheerful this morning as he bounded over to stand beside her desk. Now Hannah did look up.

"Oh, my God, Jack... You look great..." she stammered, all thoughts of work thrown out of the metaphorical window.

Jack had a moustache.

"What? You don't like it?" Jack asked, visibly concerned, reaching a hand up to his new moustache and touching it, as if to make sure it hadn't fallen off.

"No, Jack, it's great. Really. It's just I've never seen you with something like that before... Facial hair, I mean." Hannah paused for a moment, struggling not to laugh. "Did you not say that you couldn't grow a beard?"

Jack smiled despite himself, impressed that she'd been listening so closely. "I can't. But with over a century of looking exactly the same all the time, I thought I would try a little something different. It's glued on." He stroked it again, just to make sure it wouldn't fall off any time soon.

Jack stopped to think for a moment. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea as it appeared to be half an hour ago, before the glue. It wasn't as if his line of work was kind to make-up. But having a moustache did feel good, like it gave him a new air of authority. He was second-in-command, and Peter's real moustache certainly gave him an air of authority.

"Jack?" He heard Hannah's voice and snapped out of his daydreams. Before he could say another word, the cog door alarm sounded, and a moustached Peter and not-so-moustached Chris entered. Jack turned to them, and they doubled over laughing.

"Wh-What... is  _that_?" Peter asked though fits of laughter. He pointed blindly at Jack with his finger.

Jack didn't bother to answer. He had been stupid to glue a moustache to his face, and he needed a walk. He brushed past both Chris and Peter and left the Hub.

* * *

Still quietly fuming at both himself and his co-workers, Jack emerged from the abandoned tourist office into the bright sunlight of the bay. He walked quickly, soon arriving in the Plass. He saw people going to work in what would probably much safer jobs. He sighed aloud, and felt a light tapping on his shoulder. He whirled around to see an old man in sunglasses looking up at him.

"Excuse me, sorry," he said in an undistinguishable accent, "but I couldn't help noticing that amazing moustache. Do you mind if I take a photo of it?" The old man produced a film camera from the bag on his back.

"Alright," Jack said, mildly amused, and always glad of attention. The camera's flash was bright and almost blinded him. His eyes recovered quickly, though, and he saw the man was smiling.

"Thank you very much," he said, putting his weight on his walking stick before placing the camera back in his bag. He slowly wandered off, and Jack watched him go. The man stopped to take another picture of another man with a moustache. Jack couldn't help smiling at the sight. Maybe it would be fun to see how long his moustache lasted...

His spirits lifted by a stranger's words, Jack made his way back to the Hub.

* * *

Angelo watched Jack go and smiled to himself. It was always good to see Jack.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FF.N on 10th September 2011.


End file.
